Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a wireless charging device and, more particularly, to a wireless charging device, which is applied to a primary coil for generating a magnetic field for power transfer in a wireless charging system and a secondary coil for generating an induced electromotive force through the magnetic field generated by the primary coil, thereby having an efficiency heat dissipation structure.
Description of Related Art
Wireless charging techniques involve wireless power transfer in order to charge a battery in a state in which the individual contact terminals of a battery are not in contact with a charging device. Until now, wireless charging techniques have been mainly applied to the charging of small-capacity batteries of portable electronic devices, such as mobile terminals or PDAs. However, these techniques have been recently applied to applications required for transfer of high electric power in order to charge batteries of electric vehicles or plug-in hybrid vehicles, as an example.
These wireless charging techniques are based on a basic concept that electric power is transmitted and received using electromagnetic induction or resonance To this end, it is necessary for a wireless charging device to have coils provided in a power transmission side and a power reception side. Typically, wireless charging devices for charging electric vehicles or plug-in hybrid vehicles must have large-capacity batteries and perform high power transfer to reduce charging time. For this reason, the size of the devices may be increased and significant heat may be generated.
Conventional wireless charging devices have a simple structure in which the lower surface of a core section comes into surface contact with the upper surface of a heat radiation panel. Accordingly, the largest amount of heat is actually generated by a coil section, and the heat is emitted through only the core section. Thus, the conventional wireless charging devices may not directly transfer the heat generated by the coil section to the heat radiation panel, and may transfer the heat to the heat radiation panel through only the core section as a heat transfer medium. Therefore, the cooling performance of the wireless charging device may significantly deteriorate.